


[中文翻譯] Living in the Maybe

by Enlightener



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cultural Differences, Family Dynamics, Language Barrier, M/M, POV Katsuki Mari, Set during episode 9, Sibling Bonding, Yuri!!! On Ice Ship Bingo, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:02:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enlightener/pseuds/Enlightener
Summary: 在福岡國際機場，尋找一個身高一米八、白金色頭髮的人並不是一件很難的事。尤其當他是那唯一一個晚上在室內戴墨鏡的人的時候。真利在維克多從莫斯科回來時去機場替他接機。當勇利不在他們身邊充當他們的翻譯時，他們學習到了如何跨越語言、文化、以及個人的障壁來進行溝通。





	[中文翻譯] Living in the Maybe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Living in the Maybe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383343) by [Adrianners](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrianners/pseuds/Adrianners). 



> I don't own any of these. All rights belong to Adrianners who wrote the English original of this fic and, of course, the Yuri!!! on Ice staff.  
> 我並不擁有這個作品的任何權利，一切版權屬於原作的Adrianners還有Yuri!!! on Ice 製作組。要轉載的話請去問一下原作，他同意我就同意啦！但還是希望可以留言告知一下呢。  
> 有錯都是我的錯，歡迎指正。
> 
> #斜體字代表角色講的是日文

在福岡國際機場，尋找一個身高一米八、白金色頭髮的人並不是一件很難的事。尤其當他是那唯一一個晚上在室內戴墨鏡的人的時候。

「Viktor!」真利聽到自己那不捲舌的R的發音臉都皺了一下，幾乎在那之後加了個U。這並不是說維克多自己講英文就沒腔，但他成功的讓他那帶點喉音的母音聽起來很迷人。真利的聽起來就像個九州鄉巴佬。

因為網路的關係，真利的英語能力比她爸媽好多了。他們就算在長谷津的觀光沒落之前都很少跟外國人講話，話雖如此真利的英文比起勇利的還是差了十萬八千里。維克多的話，他可以聽懂大部分發生在他身邊的日語對話，但是他通常會用英文回答，勇利會充當他的翻譯。

但是勇利現在還在莫斯科。而維克多會在這裡是因為真利差點害死他的狗。

由於墨鏡的關係，她很難說維克多是什麼時候看到她的。他朝著真利的大致方位走去，最終他的方向變得比較明確。他嘴唇扭曲成的形狀無法被稱作是一個笑容。

「真利！我都不知道有人會來接機。」

他招呼聲裡率直的友善讓真利咬緊了牙關。

用同樣的語氣回應，假裝一切都安好並且她一點責任都沒有很簡單。但這樣是不對的。

「維克多，」她把雙手擺在身前，腰深深的彎了下去，在膝蓋沒有彎曲的最大限度下鞠了一個躬。「對於我的粗心大意，我真的很抱歉。」

一片寂靜。

真利小心翼翼的抬眼看向維克多。這很愚蠢，因為那副墨鏡仍然遮擋住他的表情。

「他—」他的聲音顫抖，透露出了他的眼鏡所掩蓋的情緒。「他的情況有變嗎？你有傳訊息給我嗎？我從首爾飛回來的班機上有Wifi，但是有可能有些東西沒傳到。我最後一次得到的消息是獸醫要把她留院觀察到明天。噢天啊，真利，她還好嗎？」

真利猛地從彎腰的姿勢中直起身來。在她腦海中維克多下機之後可能的反應裡並沒有恐慌這個選項。

憤怒，這絕對是有的。最痛心的版本是維克多直接把她當個陌生人一樣從她身邊走過去。這版本還有一個額外的變種就是勇利在三天之後給她一模一樣的對待，然後他們在一片沉默中在維克多的房間打包，從此勝生家就失去他們兩個的音信。就算變成那樣也是她活該。

「馬卡欽沒事。我的意思是，她會沒事的。這不是…」她得停下來在腦海裡組織英文。「她還在獸醫那邊，我們可以明早去接她。我想為我沒有更仔細地看好她道歉。我很抱歉我沒有在睡前把供品收起來。我很抱歉你得因為我把勇利一個人留在莫斯科。」

維克多用俄語咕噥了些東西。從節奏來看，真利認為那是髒話。

「你不需要為我的狗疏於訓練這件事情道歉，」他說。他的聲音十分短促。「我有十五年的時間可以訓練她不要偷吃。我很抱歉你的家人需要為我的不負責任承擔後果。」

她想要反駁，想要解釋她犯的眾多小失誤如何一點點的累積，造成馬卡欽躺在旅館的卡車後座掙扎著呼吸，而真利的父親得以最快速度狂飆到獸醫急診。她有二十四小時的時間可以充當一個勤奮的長女。

她看著她的朋友們一個個因為學業、工作、婚姻而離去，而她待在家好讓她那優雅、野心勃勃的弟弟可以追求他的夢想。然而她在最關鍵的時候一手破壞了這全部。為什麼維克多就是看不清呢？

但是道歉的意義並不在於威嚇對方來接受你的懺悔。當然了，和一個試圖道歉的人爭論也是很失禮的，但是或許俄羅斯人並不在乎怎麼讓別人挽回自己的顏面。雖然除了維克多和尤里奧之外她也沒認識別的俄羅斯人就是了，這兩個人看起來都不像是普通可以參考的樣本。

「我有個提議，」維克多說，語氣沒那麼堅定了。「如果你接受我的道歉的話我就接受你的。我原諒你，真利。」

「我…我也原諒你？」

「這就對了。現在，讓我們在一些青少年用instagram告訴媒體我在哪之前找到電車吧。」

「 _俄羅斯人都是這麼奇怪的嗎？_ 」當維克多領著她去搭前往地鐵的接駁車時，她用日語咕噥著。

「我聽得懂那句話喔。我絕對比大部分的人都奇怪。走吧。」

* * *

 

他們以幾秒鐘的差距錯過了列車；下一班要在大約十五分鐘之後。真利低聲說她要去找吸菸區。維克多模糊的「恩」了一聲表示同意後跟著她，邊走邊點開自己的手機。

真利點燃了香菸，用眼角的餘光看著維克多。他在滑推特，每隔幾秒就點個愛心，有時寫些短回覆。

「有關勇利的？」她問。

「對啊。」他沒有解釋他為什麼現在突然這麼專注在這個上面，但是真利可以猜得到。她不需要了解花滑也可以知道維克多突然在比賽中途消失可能會造成負面觀感。在社群軟體上活躍著可以告訴全世界他還是想著勇利，再加上要是他們偶像的教練回覆了他們的訊息的話可以在粉絲間造成不小的風聲。真利可以以自身經驗來說明獲得名人的注意是一個怎麼樣的感覺。那次拓郎(好吧，她不是個白癡，那比較有可能是拓郎的小編)喜歡了她發的推之後，她像個青少年一樣的尖叫。

「我可以來一支嗎？」維克多問道，指著真利的菸

「你又不抽菸。」

「我以前抽過。我保證我沒有要重新養成這個習慣還什麼的，也不會做任何會讓勇利難過的事。拜託？」

真利默默地遞出她的菸盒和打火機。

當維克多抽了第一口之後，他深深的嘆了口氣，好像要把今天的壓力都嘆出他的身體之外。

「噢天啊，我真想念這個，」他喃喃自語。「這正是為什麼我得戒掉。我一開始是為了放鬆而抽的，然後慢慢的越抽越多，直到最後我只要不在冰上我的手裡就一定有支菸。他影響到了我的滑冰。」

「恩。」

維克多看起來想再說些什麼，起碼他嘴巴開合了一下。那副墨鏡仍然讓人很難看清他。他們默默地抽著菸，但是真利無法擺脫一種維克多一直在看著她的感覺。

「你也該戒菸的，」他低聲說，聲音小到其他的癮君子聽不到，就算聽到了他們懂不懂英語還是兩說。「勇利很擔心你。」

真利冷嗤了一聲。「你不知道嗎？日本人才不像你們那些脆弱的歐洲人會得肺癌。」

「什麼？真的嗎？」

「是真的。我們抽菸的人更多，得癌症的還比較少。」她把她最後一點菸灰彈到垃圾桶裡，然後把菸屁股給扔了。維克多照做，儘管他的菸還可以再撐個幾分鐘。

「你還是應該戒掉。」

「你也應該把你那蠢的要命的太陽眼鏡摘下來，」她回嘴，然後邁步向月台，也不轉身看看維克多有沒有跟上。反正他的行李箱在不怎麼平坦的車站裡滾過的聲音已經告訴她了。

當他們來到月台時，維克多抓住她的手臂，然後俯身靠近、靠得太近了。真利已經準備好要破口大罵，但是一切的話語都在維克多把眼鏡抬起來，讓她可以看到他的眼睛時消散了。

他的眼睛整個充血變成粉紅色，猙獰的紅色血管在稍淡的背景裡更顯突出。他的眼睛腫到原本在他顴骨上方眼窩幾乎看不到。要是真利不知道他現在為什麼看起來會這樣的原因的話，她會以為他被揍了。很狠的那種。難怪他不要把他的眼鏡拿下來。

「 _真的假的？_ 」她吐了一口氣，一瞬間忘記要說英語。

對此維克多發出了不太算是笑聲的笑聲。「 _真的。很可悲吧，我知道。_ 」

「不，沒關係。」真利向後退了一步。身為一個身材高大的外國人維克多已經夠引人注目了，此時他們最不需要的事就是因為這種不恰當的體距而引來更多的注意。

車站的廣播響起。播音員預錄好的聲音愉快的提醒列車即將進站。排隊的時間給予了真利從維克多到機場以來第一次機會可以理清思緒。

她知道維克多會很擔心馬卡欽；要是他不擔心才奇怪呢。如果他養馬卡欽的時間已經久到可以讓勇利也想要去養維醬，那她大概是維克多最老的朋友之一了。但是哭了好幾個小時，久到、激烈到可以讓他的眼睛變成個樣子？就算馬卡欽真的沒撐過去，這種程度的傷心對真利來說還是太誇張了。這些全部都讓真利在面對維克多的悲傷時更加的無助和不安。

維克多顯然不想再聽到更多的道歉了，但他也把他最有效的安慰劑給留在了莫斯科。真利不管說什麼都不能讓他好過一點。

「你的日文很怪，」她這麼開口，因為在面對這種事情的時候她直覺的應對方式就是面無表情的諷刺。「你一下用標準語的『nasakenai』然後又像個長谷津的老頭一樣說『wakattoru』。真是亂七八糟。」

這樣侮辱的話語替她贏得了維克多今晚第一個真誠的笑容。這不是那種維克多在機場和車站時小心翼翼地維持著的嘴角的勾起，好像在等著狗仔隊對他發起進攻一樣的。他的牙齒微微露出來，上嘴唇熟悉的凹陷讓他的笑容看起來像是個心型。

「那這個怎麼樣？ _Gabai nasakenaka!_ 」他用了真利聽過最誇張的佐賀腔說道。

「請你永遠都不要再說日語了。」真利甩過頭去，以一種女皇般的氣勢走進車廂，在她身後，維克多還在為自己的小聰明竊笑著。

「今天在烏托邦會邀請大家來看比賽嗎？」他們一坐下去時，維克多突然開口問道。

「不會，已經太晚了。」她說。「我想日本的電視台沒有現場直播，應該是明天早上才會播。美奈子老師說她昨天是用很爛的網路看的。」

「關於這點我想都沒想過。我過來的時候沒有取消我在俄羅斯的電視訂閱，所以我應該可以在我的電腦上看到官方直播。要請大家過來嗎？」

美奈子老師不到幾秒就接起真利的電話了。她短曲的網路直播根據她的原話是「爛中之爛」。如果維克多可以讓她看官方頻道的話她願意在酒吧提供維克多一輩子免費的番薯燒酒。

另一方面，西郡一家就來不了了。優子說她不能帶著三胞胎一起來但也不能就這樣把他們丟家裡，而且她和豪都不想把另一方留在家裡顧小孩然後自己跑去看比賽。他們之後會再上Youtube補看。真利的父母說了差不多的話。他們明早還得起來開店，而且今天是個很漫長的一天。他們不指望自己在維克多和真利回來的時候還醒著。

餘下的路程十分尷尬。維克多還是沒恢復他愛講話的天性。他當然還沒了，在經歷了那十八個小時之後。真利自己的聊天技巧主要就是附和酒醉的客人抱怨她這個世代或者是要她趕快找的對象，好讓她爸媽不那麼擔心烏托邦勝生的未來。她到底得說些什麼才可以讓原本很會社交的人從他的殼裡面跑出來啊？

「對不起你的狗差點就死了。」已經證明是個失敗的選擇。

她的首選話題「你想聽聽我弟弟在青少年時期迷戀你時那些羞恥的故事嗎？」在這個情況下也不會好到哪裡去。他不知道為什麼對一些傷人的玩笑反應不錯，但是那會花掉她太多精力。她沒哭不代表她沒有整天操心，不代表她沒有累得要命。

她決定就這樣看著前方，假裝忽略維克多的呼吸頻率逐漸變的和勇利想要冷靜下來的時候一樣。四秒吸氣，六秒吐氣。那是全部的滑冰選手都知道的技巧嗎？還是勇利教他的？還是維克多因為一些冰場外的經驗學來的呢？她不敢問這麼私人的問題，二十年的社會歷練勝過了她的好奇心。但是維克多的某些地方讓她懷疑他和勇利除了都是滑冰選手以外還有很多很多相似的地方。

* * *

 

美奈子帶了好幾瓶大罐清酒和兩手啤酒在烏托邦勝生等著他們。當維克多把墨鏡拿下來的時候，她皺了下眉，但最後也沒說什麼。

他們全部都擠到維克多房間的沙發上等待維克多打開電腦登進他的電視帳號裡。現在還在播雙人滑的長曲。美奈子和維克多在一旁點評並且徒勞的想要教真利如何辨識不同的跳躍。當一對法國組合站上領獎台時，她成功的辨認出一個阿克賽爾跳，但是當她對著一個不是阿克賽爾跳的跳躍說「剛剛那是…勾手跳？」的時候，她讓維克多笑得前俯後仰。醉意上湧的維克多有點混蛋，但至少他看起來心情好一點了。

當男單第一組上冰的時候，他們都喝得微醺了。維克多對於那些排名較後的選手沒什麼點評，他們的實力不足以去巴塞隆納。當最後一組開始表演時，他開始比較專注，不過他抱怨了電視台沒有轉播六分鐘練習，反而是把那時間拿去重播短曲精華。

第一位選手的跳躍還挺令人驚豔的，直到它們，嗯，沒那麼驚艷了。

下一位選手滿是成熟的古典味…維克多對於這整個節目都是該名選手為了他的雙胞胎妹妹而作這件事咯咯的笑了起來，到了一種有點詭異的程度。但是當分數出來的時候，維克多沒有再笑了。米凱萊．克里斯皮諾以巨大的分差佔據第一位。當美奈子要問他要不要更多清酒時，他推辭了。

他隨手拿起了一本他放在房間各處的筆記本，在各個選手的名字旁邊寫上了一行行的分數，只有抬頭看了一眼之後表示李承吉今天的表演服和之前的比起來真是太令人失望了。

「好像一隻蓬鬆的同性戀孔雀！」他這麼宣稱。「他之前明明就是夢中情人等級的。」

「我覺得比較像鸚鵡，」美奈子反駁道。

「不管是鸚鵡還是孔雀，我想說的是他以前明明就很好，現在就…嘛。」

「嘛」對於這場表演來說是個還不錯的結語。李承吉似乎就是跳不順，這包含他摔了一個顯然是很重要的跳躍。他的排名最終遠遠落後於這一組目前的選手。

然後接下來就輪到尤里奧了。維克多算完了他的數，開始重新專注在直播上。當尤里奧做了…某種事情的時候，他和美奈子都抽了一口氣。不是跳躍，他只是做了旋轉和一些步法。為什麼他們兩個看起來這麼驚訝？

「 _是因為他跳躍的順序，_ 」當他發現真利的疑惑時，美奈子用日語解釋道。「 _他改了所有的編曲好讓他可以在曲目後半放六個跳躍。那六個跳躍都會有額外的加分，但是同時要跳躍成功和保持音樂性是很難的，要是他以前沒這麼試過的話更是如此。_ 」

「評論員剛說這和他今天練習的時候不一樣，」維克多補充道。「雅可夫現在要不是暴怒就是很激動。他最討厭驚喜了，他總是叫我為了保險起見先計畫好備用的跳躍構成。」

「我敢打賭你從來沒那麼做過，」美奈子說道。

「我從來就沒有必要，所以幹嘛那麼做呢？」

「不過這對於勇利來說或許是個好主意。他最大的問題就是一旦出錯的話他整個信心都沒了。有個備案的話可能會有幫助。」

真利在一旁跟著點頭。她不太清楚勇利的滑冰能力，但是美奈子說的和她以前幫助勇利渡過一些其他難關時的方法一樣。真利記得有一年她幫那個時候還在小學的勇利做情人節巧克力送給豊村優子和西郡豪。他們還得跑去買額外的義理巧克力以免優子和豪喜歡勇利的程度不如勇利喜歡他們一樣。最終真利得以獨享那些義理巧克力，同樣的鬧劇也沒有在白色情人節那天重演。

「或許吧。」維克多聽起來不太確定。「我不想給他太多壓力，尤其在他穩定性還不夠好的時候。而且要是我告訴他要降低難度的話他會生氣的。你也看到在區域賽的時候發生什麼事了吧。」

「那就不要降低難度啊。再給他一個四周還什麼的，那樣他現在的構成就可以變成備用，而且他也會知道你相信他可以做得更好。」

「他知道我相信他，」維克多道。他往前傾了傾好繞過真利把美奈子看得更清楚些。「妳不覺得他知道嗎？」

他聽起來有點受傷，真利想道。這個反應和他和勇利的師生關係無關，這點是很確定的。

「我知道他知道，」美奈子溫和的回答他。「但是更多的證明沒有壞處。或許你還沒發現，但他非常擅長忽略別人對他的關心。不管怎麼說，這只是個建議而已，最終的決定權還是在你和勇利手上。」

維克多緩緩的點頭然後又重新陷回去沙發裡，咬著唇。他拿起了另一本筆記本然後在尤里奧的表演過程中視線不停的在筆記本和螢幕之間徘徊，顯然不想錯過表演。

尤里奧所有的跳躍都成功了，然後他體力耗盡的跪在了冰上。真利和美奈子從沙發上跳起來，熱烈的鼓掌。維克多靜靜的，看起來十分滿足。

「這樣會對勇利不好嗎？」真利在他冷靜到足以做回沙發時問道。他對於自己是尤里奧的粉絲這件事可一點也不抱歉(她不是Yuri’s Angel，在這裡澄清一下，而是真正的尤里．普里賽茨基的粉絲，是那個會在旅館裡橫衝直撞，然後用怒火來創造出美麗的滑冰的孩子的粉絲)但是她總覺得對於一個有可能會阻擋勇利達到目標的表演感到如此興奮是有點不妥的。

「不會吧，」維克多說道。「他應該完全不用擔心埃米爾和承吉。他只要拿到175分左右就可以超過米凱萊，要超過尤里奧的話應該也是差不多的分數，那會是一個新的個人紀錄，但是勇利可以做到的。我的編舞是設計成只要無失誤就可以破兩百分的。」

美奈子吹了個口哨。

兩百分很厲害，真利猜道。非常厲害。當199.87這個數字出現在尤里奧的名字旁邊時，她意識到兩百分究竟是有多麼的好。

就算是加了難度的曲目都還只能勉強接近兩百，而勇利只要滑得好就可以達到那個分數？真利對於勇利是世界上最好的滑冰選手之一這件事有一種模糊的概念。但是以這個概念去看他的技術又是另一回事了。

以後年輕的滑冰選手說「勝生勇利」這個名字時，將會像是以前的勇利提到「維克多．尼基弗洛夫」一樣。或許他們已經是這樣了。勇利所需要的只是一天的好狀態，讓他可以展現給自己看，告訴他自己他做得到，然後他就會所向披靡。真利對此感到迫不及待。

攝影機切到勇利身上。他已經站在冰場中央，低著頭看著自己的起始姿勢。他的第一個動作是猶豫的，好像在回想自己的編舞一樣。這不會是他達到兩百分的那一天。

「他看起來很緊張，」真利說道。

維克多往前傾，手肘靠在膝蓋上。「我知道。」

當勇利把第一個聯合跳躍給跳砸了的時候，所有人都呻吟了。真利可以看得出哪裡不對勁，勇利沒有摔倒或是扶冰，但他的腿在空中時看起來太鬆了，好像他所有的動能在他躍起之前就離開了他。

他平安的度過了下個跳躍和旋轉，但再下一個跳躍著冰時幾乎讓他摔了個四腳朝天。維克多嘆了口氣，然後用俄語低聲說了些什麼。美奈子的手越過真利給了他的後腦勺一巴掌。

「嘿，」她說，語調因為煩躁而有點短促。「真利和我說日語是因為我們知道你聽得懂。說俄語是作弊。不要隱瞞你想的東西。」

「我打從一開始就不該讓他一個人的。」他還是盯著電腦螢幕。「馬卡欽會沒事的，我就不該--」

「狗屁，」要問真利英文最熟練的部分是什麼的話，那一定就是髒話了。維克多的整個身體都抽了一下，他轉頭看向她。他對於這句話的反應比美奈子給他的那巴掌還大。真利祈禱他聽得懂她接下來要說的，因為要用英文說出那些實在太難了。「 _勇利要你回家是因為那是對的。他會緊張，但他是個成年人了。用那種方式照顧他不是你的工作，不管是身為教練還是男朋友都不是。_ 」

「他3A成功了！」美奈子打斷了他們。

維克多給了真利一個她無法解釋的奇怪眼神—而這難道不是這整晚不停的重複再發生的事情嗎？—然後又把注意力轉回了電腦。螢幕上，勇利滑得好像剛剛的失誤都不存在一樣。他成功的跳了一個又一個的跳躍。他的手臂的動作是自信的，步伐精確無比。為了照顧真利，維克多講出了每個動作的名字。內點三周。三周半跳、後外半周、後內三周。勾手三周、外點三周。接續步，等級四級。

就算這個編舞一看就知道很累人，勇利的動作還是很順暢從容。尤里奧在這個時候看起來就很委靡了，勇利甚至看起來一點都不累。

「或許他會再次嘗試後內點冰四周，」美奈子說道。

「他看起來還蠻有決心的，」維克多同意。「不是，是外點四周—噢，勇利。不。」

當勇利準備又一個跳躍的時候，真利都已經預備好要歡呼了，雖然最後他的手扶了一下冰。

「怎麼了？他做錯了什麼？」她問。

「那是第四個聯合跳躍。極限是三個。那個外點二周不會被計分，然後那個四周會被扣分。」他往後仰好繞過美奈子和真利講話。「你說的沒錯。我會跟他說有關於備用構成的事的。把勾手三周換成後內四周你覺得怎樣？」

「或者是內點四周，」美奈子說道。

維克多輕輕的笑了一聲。「上次他在比賽時跳內點四周的時候，他對我可氣著呢。我可不確定我想要讓他每次滑的時候都想起那件事。」

「上次他跳內點四周的時候，你親了他。你長短曲都應該放一個在裡面，給他一點動力。」

「我會再看看，」維克多的目光已經從美奈子身上移開，但是他的臉偏過去的角度不足以大到可以隱瞞真利他臉頰的粉紅。

表演的慢動作重播已經結束，鏡頭切回Kiss and Cry那邊勇利和他的臨時教練身上。勇利的分數比維克多說的還低了一些，讓他來到了第三名，但沒有人看上去是很失望的。維克多的老教練甚至看起來還蠻滿意的。

「Okay,」維克多喃喃道。「Okay, 勇利。」

「他晉級了？」真利問道。

「如果JJ在前兩名的話，沒錯。勇利和米凱萊的積分會平手，而勇利在中國大賽的銀牌會讓他出線。」

「JJ不可能會低於前兩名，」美奈子說道。「他會輕而易舉地打敗尤里奧拿金。」

維克多聳肩。一個黑髮的年輕人滑到冰場中央。他的體型比今晚所有的選手都更結實。他所有的接續步都飽含著自信和力量，他第一個跳躍的高度更是確立了這一事實。」

「他是誰？」因為她得要早起開旅館，所以真利沒有看前一晚的短曲。她爸媽半夜把她叫醒然後急急忙忙地衝到獸醫院，在那之後直到上去福岡的火車之前她都沒時間看勇利的排名。她唯一認識的選手除了勇利之外只有尤里奧。

維克多再次聳肩。「不知道。某個加拿大人。」

「某個加拿大人。噁，別讓我再給你來一掌，」美奈子警告他。她把她的注意力集中到真利身上，切到日文。「 _讓．雅克．勒魯瓦去年贏得了大獎賽銅牌，四大洲金牌，世錦賽第五名。他今年十九歲也是決賽的熱門候選人。等他滑完之後，你會想要他讓你懷上強壯的加拿大寶寶。_ 」

「告訴我是我聽錯了，」維克多呻吟。「他有夠無聊的！」

他朝螢幕擺了擺手。此時JJ幾乎把身體放到了幾乎和冰面一樣低，滑行的同時手指若有似無的劃過冰面，一隻腳蹲著，另一隻則從那下面穿過去。真利可一點也不覺得這哪裡無聊了。

美奈子冷笑了一聲然後宣布維克多今晚禁止再做任何的評論。對此維克多則拿起了手機和另一瓶啤酒。過沒幾秒，真利的手機亮了起來，顯示了一條由@v-nikiforov發布的動態，上面充滿了對勇利的表現的讚美。

她不禁好奇他的追隨者們是否會把這條動態視為維克多沒有在看JJ表演的證據。她對於維克多生涯的了解除了從勇利那邊得來的二手資訊之外就沒有了，所以她不太清楚維克多對JJ的鄙視到底是因為在冰上的敵對關係還是一些更私人的原因。一個人到底要做些什麼才可以讓維克多．尼基弗洛夫討厭他呢？他對於長谷津的所有人可從來都沒有不好的評論。

但這都無損於JJ的頭髮到底有多迷人，或說是他的屁股。真利到底是怎麼忽視了這些滑冰選手的屁股呢？勇利早該告訴她的。或許他有說過，只是被埋在對維克多的讚歌裡所以被她錯過了。那些女選手的屁股也是這麼棒的嗎？看來她有必要對這個議題做更深入的研究。

美奈子的預測是對的。JJ以一個超過兩百分的曲目拿到第一位。真利很高興的克服了自己完全缺乏母性，完全沒有想幫JJ生小孩這件事。

維克多故意忽略了JJ的賽後訪談，他轉而去發一條宣告勝利的推：

 _巴塞隆納見！幹的好_ _@yurikatsuki! #proudcoach #GPFigure #CoR2016_

一會兒過後，真利偷瞄了一眼維克多的手機螢幕然後發現他切到Line的頁面了。訊息欄裡面充滿了數量眾多、非常顯眼的愛心貼紙。對於美奈子說的「晚安！」維克多做出了一個禮貌卻毫無興趣的回應。這大概是在勇利叫他去睡覺之前所有人能從他身上得到最大限度的反應了。

真利把要回收的空罐子收集起來然後跟著美奈子離開維克多房間。她在門口停了下來。

「嘿，在勇利回來之前記得給我買副新耳機。」

「什麼？」維克多從他的手機抬頭。

「要好的，」她接著說。「降噪的那種。」

「我—什麼？」他重複道。

「我睡在你樓下，你很吵。你們兩個都很吵。」她認真的看了維克多那張大的奇怪的床一眼。

「…Oh。」他整張臉都紅了。「呃，對不起。」

真利竊笑著回想起當初維克多剛來日本的時候是怎麼樣的想要勾搭勇利的。他裝得很溫文爾雅，但任何人都可以一眼看出那個偉大的維克多．尼基弗洛夫對於要如何撩一個不想和他上床的人他媽一點線索也沒有。他那時的行為全都是表演，沒有一點真心實地。

這個坐立不安的，這個在夏天裡明顯無可救藥地愛上勇利的傢伙，他才是真正的維克多。而真利決定身為長姐，她的義務就是要從今以後用盡每一個機會去取笑他。

但如果要是還有一晚她得要在嘎吱作響的床架下嘗試著入眠的話，她會把他們兩個都掐死。

* * *

 

在連續兩個嚴重睡眠不足的夜晚過後，真利借了西郡家的車和維克多一起去把馬卡欽從獸醫那邊接回來。烏托邦勝生的貨車在生死一瞬間的時候可以拿來充數，但是經歷了這麼多痛苦之後累趴了的貴賓犬值得一個更平穩的路程。

「你去睡了之後勇利有打電話回來，」維克多邊繫著安全帶邊說。真利若把話說好聽一點，那維克多看起來快累癱了。不好聽的版本是他看起來跟屎一樣。雖然他眼睛的紅色有退了一些，但黑眼圈和紅腫卻更加惡化了。他的頭髮看起來就好像他用了手指而不是梳子去梳他剛起床時的亂七八糟頭。今早他沒有戴墨鏡。真利想這大概是因為他再也不在乎了。

「嗯？」

「他改簽了。他明天早上就會回來。」

「可那代表他今晚就要走不是嗎？我以為比賽還有兩天才結束。你說過女單和冰舞是今晚結束然後還有一場…表演，不是嗎？」

「對，有表演滑。但他沒有被叫去表演。俄羅斯滑聯想要讓主辦城市的選手來表演，所以他們選了一個排名第九位的選手，他在莫斯科訓練。」

真利把目光集中在路上。維克多說話的樣子有點不善。真利無條件的支持勇利的滑冰生涯，但這樣的支持是完全集中在她的弟弟，他的表演、還有他的快樂。她完全沒有關注過其他的選手，甚至就連勇利最愛的維克多都沒有，直到她遇到了尤里奧。滑冰的政治面對她來說一直都是一個謎。

「他們為什麼要這麼做？」最終她問道。

「這是在snub。」(註1)

「snub？」

「呃，等一下，」維克多打開他的翻譯軟體然後輸入了單詞。「 _Hana de ashirau？_ 」

「是故意忽略某人的意思嗎？」

「對。表演滑一定要由奪牌的選手來表演，但那之後就完全看主辦方了。在勇利可以去巴塞隆納而米凱萊．克里斯皮諾不行的情況下還沒有選擇勇利，這是…在傳達一個訊息。」

「是嗎？」

她需要一支菸。要不是她現在在一台借來的車子裡，這車還是用來載小孩的話…

維克多把頭靠在窗邊。勝生家並不是特別喜歡擁抱—或，說真的，任何形式的觸摸—的一個家庭，但真利發現自己想要拍拍維克多的肩膀安慰她。難怪勇利整天對他無法自拔。

「維克多。」

「嗯？」維克多從窗戶轉了過來。玻璃把他的瀏海壓到他的額頭上。

「他可以拿金牌嗎？在巴塞隆納？」

「可以，」他絲毫沒有猶豫。「JJ是唯一一個基礎分比他高的，因為他放了那些跳躍。但是如果勇利無失誤的話他可以在其他所有方面打敗他。他唯一需要的就是自信。」

真利點頭。「很好。我想要看到那樣。」

「我也是。」

餘下的旅程他們沒有再聊，但就這一次，兩人的沉默並不尷尬。在獸醫院的等待室裡，當維克多見到馬卡欽昏昏沉沉的向他小跑過來時，他終於失控了。真利轉過身去給他一點空間。如果她替自己抹了幾把眼淚的話，嘛，誰也沒看到。

* * *

 

「 _馬卡欽和我要去幫勇利接機。_ 」維克多在和真利的父母講話時總是盡可能的用日語。真利和勇利通常會跟著照做，然後在維克多遇到麻煩時幫他一把。

真利的媽媽從他的記帳本裡抬起頭。「 _路上小心，維醬！_ 」

「 _我們會很晚才到家，所以豬排飯就等到明天了？_ 」

真利的爸媽熱情的點了頭。在拿第四名的時候吃豬排飯違反了勇利的個人原則，但是他們可以稍微換一下概念，說是慶祝成功晉級決賽還有他的二十四歲生日。」

「帶狗去機場會有麻煩，你知道的，」真利指出。

「我是個又大又蠢的外國人！」維克多說道。「我不會被追究的。」

「 _全部的機場工作人員都會說英語，就算在福岡也一樣。他們至少會說_ 『no dogs』。」

「對不起，我不懂英文！我是俄羅斯人！」維克多臉上帶著一個準備好要應付媒體的笑容回答道，誇飾了他的腔調以達到諷刺的效果。

真利翻了個白眼。不管英文好不好，「no dogs」對於一個國際旅客來說都都不該是個難以理解的片語。就算是指著馬卡欽搖搖頭也可以傳達到意思。

「如過那樣也行不通的話，」維克多用低沉的聲音追加道，「我就會開始噴淚。馬卡欽會跟著我一起等勇利。句點。」

他們給了對方一個意味深長的眼神。現在維克多或許因為馬卡欽恢復健康以及勇利即將回家而心情轉好，但真利昨晚得在車上陪他多坐十五分鐘好讓他停止哭泣，可以帶著笑容把馬卡欽帶進烏托邦勝生。她可以拿她的畢生積蓄打賭勇利絕對沒有見過維克多的這一面。她祈禱他在很長、很長的一段時間裡都會沒有理由見到。

「噢！我差點就忘了。我馬上回來！」維克多衝上樓，一個簡短的指令告訴馬卡欽在原地不動。他拿著一個當地的電子用品店的袋子回來。「這是給你的，根據你的要求。」

袋子被放在真利的大腿上。她發現裡面裝著的是一台藝術品等級的耳機。她很清楚這一定得花不少錢。

「維克多，我…我不能收下這個，」她結結巴巴的說。「這太貴重了。我沒有那個意思想要—」

「店員跟我說要降噪的話這副準沒錯。如果你真的想的話你可以把這退還然後去買台便宜一點的。但說真的，」他挑了挑一邊的眉毛，嘴角往上一抬。「你真的想要因為幾千日圓而讓你的耳朵有受罪的風險嗎？」

「噁心死了。」

「這話題是你先開始的。 _等會見，姊姊。我要出門了！_ 」就這樣，維克多一邊唱著「 _待會見_ 」一邊領著馬卡欽出去了。

「真利和維醬真是精力充沛，」真利的媽媽笑道。「就好像是妳有兩個弟弟一樣了呢。」

「 _可他為什麼要給你耳機？_ 」她爸爸問道。

_「你還是別知道比較好，」真利咕噥道。_

_「不是，我的意思是為什麼維醬只有給真利耳機而已？我們可全都要跟他們住同個屋簷下呢！」_

_「爸—」_

* * *

 

維克多和勇利比預計的還晚幾個小時才跌跌撞撞地進了門。真利把旅館關上之後正在看深夜劇場，而她的父母則早早的就去睡了。

「 _我把行李弄丟了，_ 」勇利喃喃的解釋道。他和維克多把鞋子脫下，然後沉重的倚靠在對方身上上了樓梯，馬卡欽在他們前頭領著路。

真利當晚沒有把她的耳機戴上。隔天早上當她端著放滿早餐的托盤上樓時，她發現維克多的房門就這樣大開。他們衣衫完整的睡在被子上面。維克多的頭枕在勇利的胸口，一灘口水從他的口中流到勇利的T-shirt上。他們和卷縮在他們腳邊的馬卡欽正進行著一場打呼大賽。他們的皮帶和外套被丟在情人椅的扶手上，但他們在那之後甚至連襪子都沒脫。

「 _真是被寵壞的弟弟們_ ，」真利對他們輕聲說道。

他們文風不動。真利把食物放在矮桌上讓他們待會可以吃，然後把馬卡欽叫醒帶去散步，最後在離開時把門關上。

但是在這之前她先拍了張照。

幾年過後，這張照片將會作為姊姊在結婚致詞上欺負弟弟的素材重新浮現。勇利會把自己手上的那杯香檳灌下去，而維克多則會求她給他一個複製檔。但今天，真利還是滿足於讓他們繼續睡下去。

 

註1：其實這整句他們都是講英文，可是只打中文翻譯好像沒有感覺所以snub這個字就採用原文了。snub是代表冷落的意思。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 如果想要看看以前的翻譯的話，就到http://amandahuang326.lofter.com/來找我吧！  
> 基本上都只翻維勇  
> 有些可能是無差但是其實我看不出什麼差異所以就打維勇TAG了  
> 去Lofter上跟我講話我會比較快回(但是基本上都很慢回我真是個懶惰蟲冏)，我比較少用AO3


End file.
